Simplesmente Malfoy
by Karen Vekar
Summary: A verdade é que Alice nunca pediu para nascer... na verdade nunca pediu nada do que estava recebendo. Odiava Voldemort e qualquer um que o ajudasse. Mas tudo mudou quando decidiu fugir. Várias portas se abriram, várias chances surgiram. E pela primeira vez ela recebeu uma ordem que não envolvia magia ou Voldemort: ser ela mesma. Mas há um único e tradicional problema: Quem ela é?
1. Chapter 1

Severo Snape nunca foi de reclamar muito da própria vida.

Sabia que o que estava vivendo, cada problema, cada situação difícil, era consequência de muitas escolhas estúpidas do passado. Mas naquele momento, sentado na poltrona de sua bem discreta casa, ele tinha uma reclamação que estava ecoando em sua cabeça a horas demais: o tédio.

Sim, estava _muito_ entediado, e pior, não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada para fazer. Tentara ler livros, mas não conseguia se concentrar, e sem concentração ele automaticamente descartava pesquisa, treino e poções de sua limitada lista de coisas a fazer. Sua casa estava limpa, seus livros organizados, não havia ataques, Voldemort ou Potter que pudesse preocupá-lo.

Maldita hora que ficara de férias, sem aqueles cabeças-ocas para ocupar seu precioso tempo. Dumbledore? Calado. Lord das Trevas? Provavelmente matando alguém. Comensais da Morte? Escondidos como ratos se escondiam de qualquer coisa maior que eles.

Tudo estava irritantemente calmo.

Olhou mais uma vez pela janela e bufou ao fitar a tempestade que caia sem parar a duas horas. Nem andar por ai sem rumo ele poderia agora. Riu com o pensamento. Devia estar muito desesperado para querer andar por aquele lugar deserto e decaído

Bufou novamente.

Espiou o relógio mais uma vez e lamentou ao perceber que nem passara das três horas da tarde ainda. Olhou para as mãos e em seguida ao redor, depois fitou a garrafa vazia de whisky. Nem a bebida lhe fazia companhia.

Era isso. Não ficaria naquela casa nem mais um minuto. Renovaria todo o seu estoque de poções e de comida se necessário.

Trocou sua habitual roupa negra por uma blusa de punho azul-escuro e uma calça jeans, agarrou todo o tipo de dinheiro que conseguiu, colocou um casaco preto e estava pronto para sair. Assim que abriu a porta, foi atingido por uma forte rajada de vento frio e alguns respingos de chuva, mas nem se importou, muito pelo contrário, respirou fundo e aproveitou a sensação.

Os passos de Bellatrix Lestrange ecoavam por todo o corredor, ela não se incomodava em ser discreta mesmo que esse fosse o pedido de sua irmã, Narcissa, "Seja discreta quando for vê-la", foi o que ela disse, mas a Madame Lestrange estava ansiosa demais para se reprimir. Não via a hora de chegar até aquele maldito porão e obedecer a ordem de seu Lord, o que já era sua especialidade.

Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou em seus lábios ao lembrar a última vez que visitara a prisioneira, ainda lembrava-se dos gritos, do choro e dos pedidos exasperados, implorando por piedade.

— Garotinha estúpida.

A bruxa já cumpria a mesma ordem durante anos e nunca se enjoava, tanto que para ela já deixara de ser uma ordem há muito tempo. Aceitava mais como uma diversão, um bônus.

Livrou-se do Elfo que sempre ficava na porta a espera de alguma ordem de seus Senhores e adentrou o corredor escuro. Não precisou de sua varinha para gerar luz, conhecia aquele caminho mais até do que a palma de sua própria mão. Fazia o mesmo percurso quase todos os dias a quase sente anos, estava mais do que preparada.

Depois de meros minutos caminhando pelo labirinto dos Malfoy, ela finalmente viu a luz que escapava das brechas da porta trancada e sorriu. Chegara a hora novamente.

Em passos firmes rapidamente se aproximou do quarto e logo seu sorriso sumiu completamente. A porta _deveria_ estar trancada, mas não estava. Ela rosnou e empurrou a porta com força. Encontrou as manchas de sangue seco em pequenas partes da parede e no chão, os móveis revirados como sempre, não havia outras portas ou janelas, mas a garota não estava ali. O quarto estava vazio.

— Traidorazinha desgraçada! — rosnou enquanto corria na direção oposta.

Imediatamente tocou na Marca Negra, anunciando o ocorrido ao Lord das Trevas. Mas logo rosnou ao lembrar-se que ele deixara toda a responsabilidade para ela. O Lord das Trevas confiara nela e ela havia falhado.

— A garota fugiu! — gritou assim que conseguiu chegar à saída do porão.

Os Comensais que estavam reunidos no final do corredor entraram em ação no mesmo instante, enquanto Bellatrix aumentava a voz magicamente para que todos na casa escutassem:

— Uma das prisioneiras fugiu! Achem-na imediatamente! Eu a quero viva!

Narcisa se encolheu ainda mais atrás da porta ao ouvir os gritos furiosos da irmã, fechou os olhos com força rezando para que tudo desse finalmente certo.

— Não se preocupe querida, ela vai conseguir — garantiu Lúcio Malfoy tentando soar convincente.

— Eu espero Lúcio, ela precisa de uma chance para viver — pediu Narcissa com a voz embargada — Será mesmo que ela irá conseguir a proteção de Dumbledore?

— Claro que vai, nós a mandamos para a pessoa certa. Snape saberá o que fazer.

Então abraçou a esposa enquanto a mesma chorava silenciosamente, esse era o momento de colocar tudo para fora, pois mais tarde teriam que estar limpos de qualquer sentimento e com as barreiras da mente bem erguidas.

Já passara das oito da noite e a tempestade ainda estava tão forte quanto na hora em que saira de casa. Ele já havia enviado todas as sacolas para sua casa, e mesmo ensopado, recusara-se a voltar para lá.

Alguma coisa estava incomodando-o nessas últimas horas, sentia que algo estava muito errado. Sua Marca formigara no final da tarde, pegando-o de surpresa. Mas nada havia acontecido, então o Lord das Trevas garantiu que permaneceria quieto até reorganizar todos os seus planos, então por que a maldita Marca formigara tanto? Seria Lestrange tentando chamar atenção? Ela tinha esse poder?

Mesmo que ela tivesse, não havia motivo, ou havia?

Balanceou a cabeça, tentando esquecer tais pensamentos ou preocupações. Era verdade que estava entediado, mas Merlin não podia jogar logo Voldemort na sua vida agora, não de uma forma tão bruta.

Deveria mesmo estar louco, como pensara.

Então Snape paralisou e atiçou sua audição. Ainda podia ouvir as grossas gotas de chuva batendo violentamente contra o chão encharcado, mas, além disso, havia um resmungo, quase um gemido de dor, tão fino quanto de uma criança. Sua atenção se voltou para o lado esquerdo onde mais uma fileira de casas se estendia por toda a rua.

Seguiu pela rua deserta em passos lentos e silenciosos até escutar outra exclamação de dor vinda do mais próximo beco a sua direita. Ignorando a chuva, olhou para o céu carregado de nuvens temendo encontrar qualquer sinal do Lord, em seguida olhou ao redor, procurando por vultos encapuzados ou relances de varinhas sendo erguidas, mas não havia sinal algum. Mesmo assim sacou a varinha e entrou no beco. Já infiltrado na escuridão, murmurou _Lumus_ fazendo a luz de sua varinha iluminar um pequeno corpo.

Ele estava certo: era uma criança, mas especificamente uma menina. A garota apoiava-se precariamente na parede tentando ficar de pé, mas ela rapidamente percebeu a presença de outra pessoa e tentou se afastar, conseguindo apenas cair no chão, soltando outra exclamação de dor.

Snape não hesitou em se aproximar dela às pressas.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi o sangue, havia sangue espalhado por todo o corpo da menina, sangue que manchava até mesmo os cabelos quase platinados dela. Ela arfava, provavelmente tentando controlar a dor que sentia devido aos vários cortes e hematomas que tinha pelo corpo.

— S-Snape.

Ele a fitou, assombrado. A garota o conhecia.

— Quem é você?

Ele não ia fazer perguntas, não no estado em que ela se encontrava. Mas aquela pergunta agora estava queimando sua mente. Analisou mais uma vez o corpo da menina, as roupas rasgadas, os arranhões, o sangue que ainda escorria dos ferimentos. Voltou-se para o rosto extremamente pálido e a encontrou de olhos fechados.

Bufou. Ela havia desmaiado.

Rapidamente a cobriu com o casaco, aconchegou-a em seus braços e virou-se para voltar para casa. Agora ele tinha o que fazer.

— Onde você a encontrou? — perguntou Minerva, séria.

— Não muito longe daqui, escutei alguns gemidos de dor e os segui, então a encontrei completamente ensanguentada — respondeu Snape impaciente, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, de braços cruzados e lábios crispados.

— Estava muito ferida? — questionou Dumbledore expondo sua preocupação nos olhos azuis.

— Estava cheia de hematomas e cortes por toda a parte, provavelmente estava sendo torturada — respondeu Snape quase inexpressivo.

— Ela disse alguma coisa?

Snape fitou o diretor, impaciente, não queria perguntas, queria que ela acordasse.

— Apenas disse o meu nome, deve me conhecer de algum lugar, depois disso eu só a trouxe para cá e cuidei dela.

— Fez muito bem.

— Não entendo essa sua inquietação Severo — comentou Minerva ainda sentada no pequeno sofá que havia no quarto. Dumbledore estava do seu lado, mas se limitou a fitar o professor.

Snape apenas revirou os olhos e parou defronte a eles. Claro que eles nada entendiam... ele não havia contado.

— Não estou inquieto, estou preocupado — disse entredentes — E apenas com uma única coisa.

Virou-se bruscamente e em passos rápidos se aproximou da garota que ainda dormia tranquilamente, e com cuidado ergueu o pulso direito da mesma para ambos vissem com clareza o motivo de sua preocupação.

Minerva ergueu-se abruptamente enquanto levava as mãos à boca, assustada com o que via. Dumbledore se aproximou em passos lentos e pegou o pulso da garota, passando os dedos levemente sobre a marca que nunca deveria estar lá.

— A Marca Negra — pronunciou tentando digerir a informação — Como a Marca pode estar em um corpo tão jovem?

— Por isso os chamei — respondeu Snape com a voz rouca — Esperava que pelo menos você pudesse me responder.

O diretor analisou a Marca mais uma vez, sua mente estava trabalhando a todo vapor, mas nenhuma resposta aceitável surgia.

— Eu pensei que houvesse um ritual para se tornar um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem — comentou Minerva ao se aproximar com cautela.

— E há — respondeu Snape, sem encará-la — Mas eu não consigo imaginar essa menina passando por tudo aquilo e muito menos matando alguém.

— Ela nem deve ter uma varinha — complementou Minerva temerosa.

Dumbledore soltou o pulso da garota e fitou o jovem rosto, tão sereno e delicado, percebendo que ela não devia ter mais do que quinze anos. Reparou nos cabelos completamente loiros e em seguida na pele branca que deveria estar limpa, mas que na verdade estava cheia de pequenas cicatrizes. Tinha certeza que Snape cuidara daquela menina com extremo cuidado, e o fato de ainda restar cicatrizes, por menores que fossem, mostrava a gravidade dos ferimentos.

— Deve ter sido um ritual diferente — sugeriu Snape.

— Mas a Marca é perfeitamente idêntica às outras — o diretor rebateu.

— Nem tanto — interviu Snape. E sem esperar arregaçou as mangas de sua blusa, exibindo sua Marca. Então colocara a sua e a dela, lado a lado.

Dumbledore paralisou ao ver que a Marca da menina se tornara vermelha como sangue.

— Por Merlin! O que é isso? — exclamou Minerva exasperada.

— É a Marca do Lord das Trevas — respondeu Snape com dificuldade.

— Dói? — perguntou Dumbledore com notável interesse.

— Não é exatamente uma dor, é uma agonia — respondeu Snape afastando seu braço — Como se a magia dela deixasse a minha inquieta.

A desconhecida começou a se mexer fazendo todos recuarem, em exceção de Snape, que apenas sentou ao lado dela, para fita-la melhor.

Segundos depois ela abrira os olhos revelando suas íris extremamente azuis. Olhou ao redor reparando no ambiente mal iluminado e logo percebendo a presença das três pessoas. Imediatamente se sentou ao reconhecer os olhos negros que a fitavam. Isso lhe causou uma grande dor de cabeça.

— Ai... minha cabeça!

Snape rapidamente a fez encostar-se à cabeceira da cama e lhe entregou um frasco de poção.

— Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

A garota não hesitou em destampar o frasco e beber todo o conteúdo, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

Snape logo a repreendeu:

— Da próxima vez tome mais cuidado ao tomar algo desconhecido, dado por um desconhecido, em um lugar desconhecido.

A garota não se abateu e riu, fazendo o professor erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Eu sei que essa é uma poção Revigorante sr. Snape e que provavelmente estou na sua casa.

Os três adultos a fitaram, assustados, tanto pelas palavras da menina quanto pela firmeza de sua voz.

Snape conseguiu falar, tentando soar igualmente firme.

— Como me conhece?

— Você é seguidor de Voldemort, um dos melhores — respondeu a menina fazendo Snape ficar ainda mais pálido — Você é muito confuso.

— Por quê?

— Porque se você é seguidor dele...então você é mal, mas Draco me disse que você é um homem muito bom e eu acredito nele.

— Draco? Draco Malfoy? — questionou Minerva.

— Você é a professora McGonagall! — a menina exclamara como se realmente a conhecesse, então fitou o diretor e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais — E pela barba e esse cabelo, o senhor deve ser o diretor da escola, Dumbledore!

— Isso mesmo minha cara — Dumbledore sorria.

— Draco me falou muito sobre vocês e sobre Hogwarts, disse que eu podia confiar em vocês — disse a menina sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

— Confiar o quê? — questionou Minerva.

Mas a garota já estava olhando assustada para os próprios braços, logo em seguida fitando Snape.

— O que o senhor fez? As marcas sumiram! O senhor cuidou de mim como eles disseram!

Os olhos dela brilharam enquanto seu sorriso só aumentava.

— Qual é o seu nome querida? — Minerva tentou novamente.

— Ah... desculpa — ela sorriu envergonhada — Meu nome é Alice Malfoy.

Minerva arfou mais uma vez enquanto Dumbledore e Snape apenas permaneciam paralisados.

— Você é irmã do Draco? — certificou-se Snape.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, positivamente.

Snape rapidamente se afastou e a fitou mais uma vez. Era impossível não reparar nas semelhanças dela com Draco Malfoy, mas nunca pensara que havia um possível parentesco entre eles, muito menos um elo de irmãos. Ninguém nunca soube de uma segunda herdeira dos Malfoy's, era e sempre tinha sido apenas Draco.

— Como eu não conheço você? — questionou para a menina, desconfiado — Lúcio nunca me falou de outra filha e eu também nunca a vi nas visitas que fiz à Mansão Malfoy.

Alice permaneceu calada por alguns segundos, Snape percebeu que ela tentava controlar a vontade de chorar.

— Narcissa me disse uma vez... — ela começara com a voz levemente embargada — Que Voldemort queria um herdeiro, alguém em que ele pudesse confiar e que pudesse ficar no lugar dele se algo acontecesse. Havia Draco, mas todos já sabiam da existência dele, então ele pediu mais um herdeiro da família Malfoy, e eu nasci — ela passou a fitar as próprias mãos — Desde então sou prisioneira sob as ordens dele que são seguidas por aquela mulher louca que nunca conheceu uma escova de cabelo.

— Bellatrix — respondeu Snape.

— Essa mesma, eu a odeio — Snape percebeu a falta do brilho no olhar da menina ao falar sobre Lestrange — Eu sou treinada desde os seis anos, pelo menos até onde lembro, dicção, etiqueta, defesa e tudo o que envolve magia, mas qualquer erro que eu cometia... ela...ela...

— Eu vi suas marcas, os ferimentos — disse Snape tentando parecer calmo — Ela batia em você?

Alice acenou silenciosamente.

— Usando magia ou da maneira trouxa? — ele questionou já temendo a resposta.

A garota apenas se encolheu ainda mais e deixou uma lágrima escapar, ela rapidamente a enxugou. Mas já era tarde demais, Snape já colocara Lestrange no topo de sua lista negra.

— Querida... onde conseguiu está marca no seu braço? — Minerva perguntou com cautela.

— Eu... eu — Alice respirou fundo, engolindo o choro mais uma vez — Bellatrix me disse que eu precisava fazer aquilo, que eu _tinha_ que fazer se quisesse... se quisesse que minha família ficasse bem. Mamãe... Narcissa me disse que nada ia acontecer, que Bellatrix não teria coragem... então eu não fiz — ela soluçou — Mas ela machucou o Draco... então eu tive que fazer... me desculpe! — agora ela chorava livremente — Eu não queria machucar ninguém!

Snape não pensou duas vezes antes de decidir abraçar a menina e logo já estava envolvendo-a em seus braços, apenas ouvindo-a soluçar.

— Ela me obrigou a matar minha amiga... era... era minha amiga — soluçou Alice escondendo o rosto no peito do professor.

— Alice... calma, tente ficar calma — tentou Snape lançando um olhar significativo para Dumbledore que permaneceu calado — A culpa não é sua, você não fez porque quis.

— Eu só queria proteger meu irmão...

— Eu sei, eu sei — garantiu Snape a apertando ainda mais — Nós sabemos.

Snape respirou fundou, afastou-se da menina e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

— Tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida... foi culpa da Bellatrix?

— Tudo o que aconteceu de ruim...sim — confirmou Alice enxugando as lágrimas.

— Então me fale dos momentos bons — pediu Snape surpreendendo a Dumbledore e Minerva.

Por um momento ele percebeu que Alice não sabia o que falar, com os olhos perdidos e sem vida, mas de repente seu sorriso se abriu e seus olhos se iluminaram.

— Draco já me ensinou muitas coisas. Eu adorei quando ele tentou me ensinar a levitar uma pena, mas a varinha dele não funcionou muito bem comigo — ela riu de alguma lembrança — Mas ele levou um pedaço enorme de bolo quando eu consegui levitar a pena sem a varinha e depois ficou se gabando de ser um ótimo professor.

— Consegue fazer magia sem varinha? Perfeitamente? — questionou Snape com sincero interesse.

Alice esboçou um sorriso orgulhoso, típico de um Malfoy e respondeu:

— Perfeitamente, senhor.

E quando perceberam todos os livros e fracos do quartos estavam levitando no ar, quase inertes.

— Incrível — congratulou Dumbledore enquanto fitava tudo maravilhado. Sentindo que estava em mais uma daquelas histórias infantis onde a magia estava, literalmente, em todo lugar.

Então tudo caiu no chão abruptamente.

— Desculpe — Alice pediu envergonhada — Ainda não sei controlar direito.

— Quantos anos você tem Alice? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Quatorze.

— E o que acha de ir para Hogwarts?


	2. Chapter 2

— Alvo eu não posso ser o Tutor dela — repetiu Snape pela décima vez.

— Severo... ficou bem claro naquele quarto que você sente uma afeição e um carinho enorme pela menina.

Snape apenas bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Não posso, mal cuido de mim mesmo — insistiu Snape impaciente.

— Escute-me, ela não tem mais ninguém para ajudá-la — tentou Dumbledore — Pelo o que ouvi, ela não pode voltar para a Mansão Malfoy e precisa de proteção. E precisa de um pai.

— Não sei... sabe muito bem que ela não vai gostar de mim — disse Snape incerto.

— O senhor vai ser meu pai?

Snape virou-se para encontrar Alice ao pé da escada, não pôde ignorar o sorriso que esboçava e o brilho que surgiu no olhar dela ao ouvir a noticia.

— Alice...

Mas ela já estava correndo em sua direção, quase saltitando.

— Vai mesmo ser meu pai? Diz que sim, vai! Eu prometo ser uma boa filha e ser o seu orgulho durante as aulas. Não vou errar, nunca! Eu prometo.

Snape trocou um olhar preocupado com o diretor e se dirigiu a menina:

— Olha... não há problema nenhum em errar às vezes, entendeu? Não vai ser castigada se errar e nunca pense nisso.

Alice acenou animadamente.

— Eu serei seu pai se me prometer uma coisa.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam com a afirmação tão espontânea do Mestre de Poções.

— O que quiser sr. Snape — aceitou Alice ainda sorrindo.

— Primeiro pare de me chamar de senhor — pediu Snape fazendo Minerva sorrir — Depois, me prometa que nunca vai esconder nada de mim, que vai sempre me procurar quando precisar de ajuda ou quando alguém assustar você.

— Eu prometo. E você promete que vai ter paciência comigo? — então ela sorriu, como nunca antes tinha sorrido. Assim que fugiu achava que tudo estava fadado a dar errado e por um momento pensara que iria morrer antes mesmo de conseguir seguir as ordens dos Malfoy, e depois pensara que mesmo encontrando o famoso Severo Snape, seria tratada como uma ninguém, não que ela não estivesse acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento, mas fugira com o objetivo de seguir o conselho de Narcissa: ser feliz.

E assim que fitou os olhos negros de Snape naquela noite chuvosa e dolorida, soube que sua reputação de carrasco e frio era verdadeira, mas então, nos mesmos olhos que enxergou a frieza, encontrou a preocupação e percebeu que tinha que deixar nas mãos de Merlin, rezando para que Snape pelo menos ajudasse em sua recuperação. Não se importava se fosse ficar sozinha em Hogwarts, sabia se virar.

Mas ali estava ela ouvindo que ele seria seu novo Tutor, seu responsável, e se tivesse sorte, poderia tê-lo como pai. Não queria criar expectativas, aprendera da pior forma que a esperança era tão rara em sua vida quanto a luz do sol, mas ansiava por uma família além de seu irmão, queria alguém que a protegesse como seus pais deveriam fazer, mas eles nem ao menos a deixavam chama-los assim.

E naqueles olhos negros duros, encontrou a hesitação e um relance de medo, que logo foi substituído pela impaciência. Ela sabia que ele não queria uma pirralha em sua vida, mas pelo o que Draco falava, sabia que ele não iria negar.

Então Snape respirou fundo e virou-se para Dumbledore que já lhe estendia um acordo do Ministério oficializando tudo, tanto ele quanto Minerva estavam sorridentes e Snape sabia o motivo: aquela garota mudaria muita coisa em sua vida e em si mesmo, e isso era tudo o que eles mais esperavam.

— Onde vamos? — perguntou Alice enquanto prendia os longos cabelos loiros.

— Ao Beco Diagonal comprar tudo o que precisa para Hogwarts — respondeu Snape indiferente, apenas estava esperando a menina se arrumar.

— Eu sempre quis ir ao Beco Diagonal! — exclamou sorridente e em seguida correndo em direção ao professor, segurando sua mão — Vamos, vamos! Não vejo a hora de chegar lá.

Snape decidiu ignorar algo que se remexeu em seu interior e aparatou.

Assim que ambos surgiram na entrada do Beco, ele fitou a menina ao seu lado, esperando alguma reação negativa que era tão comum depois de uma aparatação. Mas ela mantinha o mesmo sorriso e o mesmo brilho nos olhos, animada por finalmente estar ali.

— Já aparatou antes? — questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, sempre fazia isso quando ia ter aulas de voo ou de feitiços defensivos — respondeu Alice indiferente.

E de repente Snape estava temendo pelo tamanho do poder da pequena Alice. Ela já podia fazer magia sem o uso da varinha, algo quase inexistente no Mundo Mágico, percebera também que ela já tivera diversas aulas, como se frequentasse Hogwarts desde o dia do nascimento e agora sabia que ela não tinha mais a fragilidade de uma criança comum.

— Vamos seguir uma ordem, tudo bem? Não se afaste de mim nem por um segundo e não me desobedeça — ordenou Snape.

Alice não pensou nem por meio segundo em desacatar Snape, mesmo que sua curiosidade gritasse para vasculhar cada loja mais de uma vez, mas aprendera que com a desobediência poderia surgir a dor, e mesmo que Snape estivesse lhe tratando bem, não iria arriscar.

Começaram pelos livros e Alice teve certeza que Snape percebera sua paixão por livros quando o mesmo murmurou:

— Mais uma Sabe-Tudo? Merlin só pode estar brincando comigo...

Ela riu, sabendo que se tratava de Hermione Granger, Draco também havia falado dela, não entrou em detalhes, mas não esqueceu os principais adjetivos: a mais inteligente da escola, a amiga do Potter, a rata da biblioteca, o cabelo armado.

Logo o dia passara sem muitas surpresas para Alice, que já escutara aquele percurso ser narrado diversas vezes por seu irmão, mesmo assim tentou aproveitar ao máximo e rir todas as vezes em que uma oportunidade surgia, como da cara que as pessoas faziam quando Snape entrava em alguma loja, e de como elas ficavam completamente confusas ao vê-lo sendo a companhia de uma criança.

Depois de já ter encontrado todos os livros, materiais para as aulas de poção, uma coruja branca que Alice insistira em levar, o uniforme de Hogwarts e alguns sapos de chocolate, era a vez da varinha.

O senhor Olivaras era um homem muito incomum, na opinião de Alice. Aquela voz mansa que escondia uma nada sutil sabedoria e um certo temor com tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Ela não saberia nem chutar uma idade para ele.

— Experimente essa aqui — ele lhe entregou mais uma varinha.

Ela não estava, de fato, tendo um grande problema com as varinhas. Nenhuma a recusara e quase todas a obedeciam perfeitamente, mas Olivaras insistia em testar outra e mais outra, até que chegou em uma varinha cheia de entalhes delicados e com núcleo de pelo de unicórnio.

— É essa — ela disse convicta.

E para sua surpresa não houve intervenção ou reclamação, Olivaras apenas sorriu e disse o preço da varinha.

Alice achou isso muito estranho.

— Eu não entendo, por que não posso ter uma vassoura? Sei voar — ela insistiu.

— Eu não disse que não podia, apenas disse que iria comprar depois — repetiu Snape impaciente.

Alice bufou, ela queria escolher a própria vassoura, mas sabia que Snape achava que voar era perigoso. Decidiu engolir a teimosa, a vassoura estava na lista, então iria usar em algum momento e Snape não iria impedi-la de ter alguma aula.

Ela já ia tentar persuadi-lo a ir comprar mais doces quando escutou gritos. Olhou para frente e arregalou os olhos ao ver quase todos correndo na direção oposta da sua. Tentou segurar na mão de Snape, mas alguém a empurrou para lado para que saísse do caminho. Ela sentiu a cabeça bater em alguma parede, mas apenas fechou os olhos suprimindo a dor. Tinha que encontra-lo.

Escutou ele gritando seu nome e vários feitiços sendo lançados, então os viu. Encapuzados e mascarados como sempre estavam durante um ataque, Comensais da Morte, e sabia que eles procuravam apenas por ela. Então fugir se tornou sua prioridade.

Virou-se e seguiu o fluxo de pessoas, lamentando ao perceber que a voz de Snape se tornava mais distante a cada passo. De repente sentiu alguém puxar seu cabelo com violência e a jogar no chão, ela fitou o Comensal com extrema raiva, não ia deixar-se ser capturada agora.

— Quem você pensa que é seu idiota?! — exclamou enquanto se levantava e se afastava dele.

O Comensal apenas a fitou confuso e em seguida rosnou, pela distração. Mas Alice já estava bem longe dele tentando desviar dos feitiços que eram lançados aleatoriamente. Olhava ao redor a todo momento a procura de qualquer buraco que pudesse se esconder, mas era quase impossível.

Então mais uma vez alguém a empurrou, dessa vez ela caíra em cima de alguém. Ainda no chão ela virou-se para se desculpar com a garota que já estava de pé a procura da varinha. Mas ela reconhecia aqueles cabelos castanhos armados em calcular, Draco era um ótimo narrador.

— Granger? — perguntou descrente.

A castanha a fitou assustada, ignorando o caos ao seu redor.

— Co-como me conhece?

Mas Alice estava mais preocupada com o feitiço que estava vindo na direção da garota, limitou-se apenas a puxá-la para o chão.

— Presta atenção Granger, aquilo ali era um feitiço e não um arco-íris! — ralhou enquanto entregava a varinha a ela.

Hermione a ajudou a levantar e a puxou para um estreito beco.

— Vem, eu conheço um lugar seguro — disse quando Alice fez questão de hesitar.

Alice sabia que podia confiar em Hermione, pelo menos Draco nunca falara que a garota era doida, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Snape e o quanto ele devia estar preocupado, ou pior, o tamanho da bronca que receberia depois.

As duas correram por todo o corredor estreito, Hermione sempre olhando para trás para garantir que não estavam sendo seguidas, até encontrar o que parecia ser uma loja abandonada. Então entraram ainda correndo e fecharam a porta com um estrondo.

— Finalmente Hermione, estávamos preocupados.

Alice abriu os olhos e ainda ofegante encontrou dois garotos aliviados por ver Hermione. Ela os analisou, um era ruivo, com sardas, e o outro tinha os cabelos escuros e olhos verdes escondidos atrás de um óculos, sem esquecer a cicatriz na testa.

— Pela cicatriz... — ela tentou falar recuperando o folego — Você deve ser Harry Potter e você — ela fitou o ruivo, tentando-se lembrar das descrições feitas por Draco — Provavelmente é amigo do Potter, e com esse cabelo ruivo, deve ser Ronald Weasley.

Nenhum deles pareceu realmente abalado pela dedução de Alice, mas agora estavam curiosos.

— E quem é você? — perguntou Harry Potter.

— Meu nome é Alice — ela respondeu e deixou seu corpo cair no chão — Merlin! Preciso correr mais, da próxima vez posso morrer se não estiver preparada.

Ela achou melhor omitir o sobrenome Malfoy por enquanto, para evitar algo precipitado do trio. Olhou ao redor procurando algo para passar o tempo enquanto estava escondida ali, assim poderia evitar mais perguntas.

— Estava sozinha aqui, Alice?

Ou não.

Fitou Hermione, que fizera a pergunta e sorriu amigavelmente.

— Não, estava fazendo compras para Hogwarts com o meu Tutor — ela também preferiu omitir o nome de Snape.

— Vai para Hogwarts pela primeira vez esse ano?

— Sim — sabia que seu sorriso estava bem grande agora, fazendo Hermione sorrir também — Estou muito ansiosa. Meu irmão falou muito sobre Hogwarts, sobre os professores, as matérias e sobre vocês.

— Sobre nós? — questionou Ronald assustado.

Escutaram um barulho e rapidamente entraram no silêncio. Com cuidado, Alice espiou pela janela agradecendo por ela está tão suja a ponto de dificultar a visão do lado de fora. Dois Comensais estavam passando de varinha erguida, olhando ao redor com extremo cuidado.

— Eu vi ela e a amiga do Potter entrando nesse beco, devem estar aqui em algum lugar — um deles sussurrou.

Alice arregalou os olhos ao notar que estavam falando dela e prendeu a respiração, enquanto Potter a fitava de olhos igualmente arregalados.

— Não há nada aqui, vamos — disse o outro — Lestrange está nos chamando.

Esperaram mais um pouco até a sombra deles sumirem das paredes antigas do Beco.

— Santo Deus — Alice disse aliviada — Eu não esperava por isso.

— Nem a gente — Harry respondeu sério, ainda a fitando — Eles estavam procurando por você!

— Eu percebi Potter, não sou surda — ela rebateu fuzilando-o com o olhar.

De repente a porta se abriu abruptamente fazendo Alice e Hermione gritarem de susto.

— Alice!

Ela reconheceu a voz e imediatamente se levantou, correndo até Snape.

— Graças a Merlin você apareceu, me desculpa por sumir. Eu não consegui chegar até você.

Mas Snape já se afastava da garota, analisando-a por completo e virando-a quando achava necessário, logo depois passando a mão em seu rosto a procura de ferimentos.

— Você está bem? Está ferida? Algum deles tocou em você?

Alice ficou desconcertada com a demonstração de preocupação de Snape, mas achou melhor responder.

— Estou bem e sem ferimentos! Só teve um desgraçado que puxou meu cabelo, mas depois eu sair correndo.

Snape respirou aliviado, não devia ter falhado logo no seu primeiro dia de Tutor, mas pelo menos ela estava bem.

— Hermione ajudou a me esconder.

Snape fitou o Trio de Ouro que o encarava assustados e disse apenas:

— Venham comigo, vou leva-los até a família Weasley.

Alice achava que os Weasley's era a família mais divertida que já vira, considerando o fato de que era primeira família que vira reunida. Mas pela expressão de Snape, achava que estava certa.

Riu quando a sra. Weasley puxou a orelha de Ronald, reclamando de como ele era desobediente e desatento, deixando-o vermelho de vergonha, em seguida ela abraçara Hermione e Harry, como se eles pertencessem mesmo à família.

Seu sorriso foi sumindo ao perceber que nunca tivera isso entre os Malfoy e que provavelmente não terá com Snape e lamentou ao concluir que provavelmente eles se afastariam quando descobrissem que ela era uma Malfoy. Nenhum deles gostava dessa família sangue-puro em especial.

— Muito obrigado por trazê-los de volta Snape — agradeceu o sr. Weasley apertando a mão de Snape.

— Sem problemas Artur — respondeu Snape inexpressivo, então virou-se para Alice e segurou sua mão — Vamos Alice, ainda precisamos arrumar sua coisas hoje, não poderei ajudar você depois.

Ambos já estavam dando as costas quando Hermione chamou por Alice. A menina a fitou interrogativa, esperado uma resposta.

— Eu só quero agradecer por você ter salvado a minha vida — a castanha disse, sorrindo discretamente.

— Por nada Hermione, você também salvou a minha — respondeu Alice dando de ombros.

— Ora ora ora... o que temos aqui? Uma festa?

Alice fechou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz grave de Lucio. Respirou fundo antes de virar, preparando-se para agir como fora treinada para agir.

Os olhos castanhos e receosos de Narcissa fora a primeira coisa que vira, abalando-a um pouco, precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir falar.

— Sra. Malfoy — saudou Alice abaixando o olhar logo em seguida.

— Alice — respondeu Narcissa no mesmo tom formal.

O silêncio incomodo se instalou naquela parte do beco, fazendo Snape se remexer inquieto ao seu lado.

— Severo, que bom que ela o encontrou a tempo — disse Narcissa em um silencioso agradecimento.

— Fiz o que pude — Snape se limitou a responder — Mas ainda temos muito o que resolver.

Alice entendeu a mensagem silenciosa trocada, mas pensava que se abrisse a boca começaria a chorar novamente e não podia se permitir isso, não na frente deles. Por esse exato motivo não conseguia encarar Draco.

— Vamos querida — chamou Lúcio fazendo a esposa dar as costas a filha. Mas Draco não se mexera.

— Draco?

— Daqui a pouco eu vou mãe.

Finalmente sozinho, Draco se aproximou de Alice mantendo a postura séria e distante que também aprendera. Alice não entendeu de inicio, mas notou quando ele discretamente fitou os Weasley's, Harry e Hermione que ainda assistiam a cena silenciosamente.

— Eu não me importo com o que eles vão pensar — declarou convicta.

Eles eram irmãos e ela não negaria sua única família pela raiva que os outros sentiriam dela somente por ser uma Malfoy.

Aliviado, Draco deixou os ombros caírem e sorriu largamente, fazendo o restante se entreolhar. Alice não esperou nem mais um minuto para se jogar nos braços do irmão, apertando-o sem se importar com as lágrimas que caiam com vontade.

— Eu fiquei com saudades, sabia? — revelou Draco sorrindo.

— Você deixou de ir me visitar a meses Draco, por que? — choramingou Alice se afastando.

— Bellatrix descobriu tudo e fui obrigado a me afastar, me perdoe — o loiro pediu com sinceridade.

— Claro mano, eu nunca o culparia — confortou Alice sorrindo — E a mamãe?

Draco respirou fundo, sabia que apesar de tudo, Alice se preocuparia.

— Está tudo sobre controle.

Ele fitou os olhos curiosos atrás de Alice e riu.

— Acho que você pode ter problemas mais tarde.

Alice virou e encontrou o trio conversando entre si e sorriu amarelo.

— E é tudo culpa sua Draco! — brigou batendo no braço dele, fazendo-o rir — Quem mandou ser um babaca mimado em Hogwarts?

— Estou apenas seguindo a tradição da família — ele respondeu rindo, enquanto se afastava — Eu preciso ir Alice, vejo você em Hogwarts. Potter, é melhor trata-la bem ou vai ganhar mais uma cicatriz nessa cara lavada.

Alice riu, mesmo vendo o irmão se afastar.

— Não fale assim com o meu futuro colega de Casa, Malfoy.

Draco fez uma careta e depois riu orgulhoso.

— Como se você tivesse chance de fugir de Salazar Sonserina.

— Querido — ela vangloriou jogando os cabelos dramaticamente para trás — Grifinória está me esperando desde o segundo em que nasci.

— Você é muito convencida para ser Grifinória! — e ainda rindo ele sumiu, deixando-a sozinha novamente, sozinha para enfrentar o famoso trio.


End file.
